Pandora Potter
by in the moon97
Summary: Je suis la grande soeur de Harry Potter et je promets de le protéger. Lisez mon histoire et découvrez qui je suis. soyez indulgent je n'ai pas encore de bêta et je fais ça au feelings l'univers Harry potter ne m'appartient pas à part mes OC. Tout ceci est à Jk Rowling


Préambule

Mon histoire est douloureuse,comliquée et dangereuse. Je me nomme Pandore Potter, la fille de James et de Lily. Enfin surtout de ma mère. Mon père aurait préféré un garçon comme premier né. Même s'il n'avait pas la même opinion sur la hiérarchie des sorciers. Certaines traditions restaient dans son esprit.

Passons, quelques années plus tard mon petit frère est venu au monde. Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde. C'étais mon petit ange, il avait hérité des beaux yeux de maman et de la tignasse de mon père. Moi j'avais les même cheveux de feu que ma mère et aussi de ses yeux. Tout les deux, nous étions des copies de nos parents.

Un jour, alors que je venais de fêter mes 4ans, un viel homme arriva à la maison.

"Bonjour Pandora, je me nomme Albus, tes parents sont-ils à la maison,

\- Bonjour Monsieur, pouvez vous attendre je vais les appeler.

-Bien sur .

-Maman! Il y a un vieux monsieur devant la s'appelle Albus.

-J'arrive mon ange."

Je me souviens de ce moment le vie homme avait dit à maman qu'il fallait nous mettre en sécurité Harry et moi car un méchant monsieur nous voulaient du mal. Maman s'était mise à pleurer et m'avait serré fort dans ses bras.

"Ma chéri, tu vas aller chez un ami à maman, tu dois être très gentille avec lui d'accord,

-Promis maman. Tu viendras me chercher?

-Oui mon coeur."

elle n'avait pas attendu le retour de mon père elle m'avait pris par la main avec quelques affaires et Harry et on était parti. J'adorais les voyages magique, mais là je sentais que quelque chose n'allais pas. On atterrit dans une ruelle et on marcha jusqu'a que l'on se trouve devant une maison. Maman toqua plusieurs fois, la porte s'ouvrit et un grand Monsieur au cheveux noir et un drôle de nez apparut. Il regarda surpris ma mère.

"Lily, que fais tu ici?

-Severus je t'en pris aide moi!

-Entre ne reste pas dehors."

Maman lui avait parlé pendant longtemps . je jouais avec Harry calmement pendant ce temps. Puis maman q'était levé.

"Ma chérie, tu vas rester avec Severus jusqu'a que je vienne te chercher;

-D'accord maman, tu reviens promis?

-...Quoi qu'il arrive pense que je serais toujours dans ton coeur.

-Tu vas me manquer maman.

-Moi aussi mon petit ange."

Elle m'avait serré dans ses bras en me disant des " je t'aime" à tout vas. Puis, elle petit repartis en pleurant. Je me tournais vers le grand monsieur et souris.

"Tu sais ma maman c'est la plus belle de toute les mamans au monde, mais j'aime pas quand elle pleure, on ne voit plus ses jolies yeux.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est très jolie.

-Tu connais comment ma maman?

-J'étais dan la même école qu'elle."

J'étais bien chez Severus. Il était calme et un peu grincheux mais gentil. Il m'emmener lapées-midi au arc mais je voyais que ça ne lui plaisait pas donc je ferait semblant de m'ennuyer pour que l'on parte. Maman et Harry me manquaient mais Severus m'apprenait pleins de choses sur la magie.

Un jour, je courais dans les escaliers pour avoir mon petit déjeuner. D'habitude Severus me réveillait mais pas là. Je le vis assis sur une chaise la tête dans les bras. Il y avait plusieurs bouteilles sur la table, Maman disait que s'était pas bon pour la santé.

"Severus?

-Pandora c'est toi?

-Pourquoi tu pleures.

-Ta maman est ... elle ne pourra pas revenir maintenant.

-C'est pas grave, je l'attendrais .

-Non tu ne comprends pas, elle ne reviendra plus, ta maman est morte.

\- Elle ne reviendra pas ... pourquoi elle me lavait promis!

-Le méchant monsieur l'a retrouve elle et Harry et il l'a tué."

Je me souviens avoir pleurer pendant des jours et des jours. Ce n'est que plus tard, que j'ai su que mon petit frère était vivant et qu'on allait être séparer. j'étais rester avec Severus qui a continué mon éducation. Il m'a éduqué comme sa propre fille et m'avait adopté pour changer mon nom. C'est donc en Pandora Rogue que j'ai fais ma scolarité à POUDLARD. Comme mon père d'adoption je suis rentrée a Serpentard. Malgré sa renommée pour la magie noirs j'y ai vécu les meilleur année de ma vie avec mon ami Nicolas Midnight. Tout les deux, on a fait les 400 coups à croire que c'est de famille de s'attirer es ennuis. Par exemple en deuxième année, nous avions construit un retourner de temps dans le plus grand secret. Nous étions les meilleur élèves de Poudlard une être de résultats. J'étais devenu la plus jeune préfètes en chef en troisième année et avait remporté la coupe des trois sorciers en 4 ème année. Mon père était extrêmement fière de moi. J'avais une réputations aussi de "Reine des Serpents". Car je connaissait la magie noir.

L'année où mon frère est rentré a Poudlard, je n'ai fait que veiller sur lui de loin veillant à ce que rien ne lui arrive. Mais bon c'est plutôt une cause perdu. La dessus il est supérieur en ce qui concernent de s'attirer des ennuis.

Donc pour vous faure curt mon frère a déjà affronté Voldemort, un chien a trois têtes, des plantes vivantes, un échiquier vivant, un basilic et j'en passe. Je rentre actuellement en dernière année et Harry en troisième. Les temps sont dur Sirius Black un criminel s'est échappé d'AZKAHBAN pour terminer la tache du seigneur des ténèbres.C'est donc le coeur lourd que je rentre dans cette école si familière.

Chapitre 1

Harry n'en pouvait plus ces journées étaient de plus en plus difficile. Il était en troisième année et un psychopathe s'était échappé de prison pour le tuer. Il avait décidé de se cacher dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage pour avoir la paix. Personne oser rentrer à cause du fantôme à lunette. Celle-ci était à côté du lui tentant de soulager sa peine. Quand on la connaissait, on s apercevait qu'elle était attentionnée.

《 Je ne sais plus quoi faire Mimi pourquoi tout cela n'arrive qu'à moi ?

Je ne sais pas Harry … peut être devrais tu en parler à quelqu'un de plus âgé et surtout plus vivant.

Merci Mimi. Mais qui ?

Je crois avoir une idée attends moi j'arrive dans deux minutes.

Quoi… ? Mimi ? 》

Le fantôme était déjà partis. Harry remit sa tête sur ses genoux et continua à pleurer.

《 Eh bien ! Eh bien ! Ne serais pas Harry Potter dans les toilettes des filles ? Me dis pas que tu pleures ! C'est pitoyable.》

Harry releva la tête et blanchit devant lui se trouver Pandora Rogue appelé aussi « La reine des serpents » ou « L'impératrice sombre » elle excellait dans toute les matières et avait une grande maîtrise de la magie noir. Certaines rumeurs disent qu'elle serait la fille de Celui – dont-t on- ne- doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom et qu'elle était la pour tuer tout les sang impurs. Harry se redressa et s'essuia les yeux.

《 Qu'est ce que tu veux Pandora ?

Doucement Potter, on ne t'a jamais appris que tutoyer tes aînés est malpoli ?

…

Mimi m'a prévenu qu'un élevé ne sentait pas bien et en tant que préfère en chef je me dois d'aider toutes personnes dans le besoin. Donc raconte moi ce qui te tracasse.

… je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide

… Oh ! Je vois tu te soucies de tes amis et tu as peur aussi de ce criminel de Black ?

Comment tu sais ça ?

Je sais beaucoup de choses, j'ai des oreilles un peu partout, on me murmure des choses.

Je vois.

Harry si tu vois que les choses te dépasse hurle un bon coup, tape dans un sac ou dans quelqu'un mais ne garde pas ça au fond de toi.

J'essaierai à l'avenir. Merci pour ton aide Pandora.

Ne le dis à personne j'ai une réputation à tenir. Si tu as vraiment besoin de parler va dans ma chambre , elle se trouve derrière le tableau de Hélène et Paris. Mon mot de passe est **lumina maxima** . Comme je dis souvent quand tout est sombre il suffit de rallumer la lumière.

Les gens se trompent en fait tu peux être très gentille des fois.

…5 point en moins pour griffondor pour non respect à un préfet et une heure de colle ce soir après le cours avec le professeur Rogue. Passe une bonne journée et reposé toi bien mon père a beaucoup de corvées non faites.》 Harry regretta ses paroles c'était un vrai démon.

Chapitre 2

Pandora souriait, ce qui terrifier tout les élèves qui passer à côté d'elle. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu aider son jeune frère. Elle allait rejoindre ses appartements quand soudain Professeur Dumbledore l'interpella.

« Miss Rogue puis – je m'entretenir avec vous ?

Bien sûr professeur c'est à quelle sujet ?

Pourrions nous nous entretenir à l'abri des regards.

Mes appartements vous conviendrez.

Parfaitement. »

Les deux sorciers entrèrent dans la chambre elle était composé d'un grande chambre avec un grand lit et un salon ainsi qu'une salle de bain privé. La sorcière indiqua le fauteuil près de la cheminée et s'assit à son tour.

« Que puis je faire pour vous Professeur ?

J'aimerais vous demandez votre retourneur de temps. Je sais que vous l'avez construit des années auparavant avec votre amis Nicolas.

Je vois vous voudriez l'utiliser ?

Moi non ? Mais une élève très assidu oui .

Laissez mou deviner … Miss Granger voudrait avoir plus de cours ?

Je suis étonné par votre réflexion. Comment êtes vous venu à cette hypothèse ?

Vous n'êtes pas le seul à tout savoir dans cette école. On me murmure de choses et je les retiens. Donc c'est avec mon accord que Miss Granger peut utiliser pour retourneur temps à des fins purement scolaire bien entendu.

Je suis heureux de votre réponse Miss Rogue.

A une condition bien sûr ?

Laquelle Miss ?

Je lui remet cette objet non pas que je n'ai pas confiance mais je préfère la prévenir sur certaines règles.

Fort bien Miss. Autre choses ?

… Vous devriez parler à Potter, il est très angoissé avec ce criminel en cavale.

Est-ce de l'inquiétude Miss Rogue ?

Seriez vous surpris Professeur ?

En aucun cas. Bon sur ce je vais vous laisser votre tour de garde va bientôt commencer. Bonne nuit Pandora.

Bonne nuit Professeur. »

Pandora ferma ses yeux et inspira fortement. Comment allait elle donner son trésor à cette arrogante Miss-je-sais – tout. On toque à sa porte.

« Pandora c'est Percy je t'attends pour la rond

-J'arrive tout de suite. » Elle résoudrait ce problème plus tard.

Chapitre 3

Quelle affreuse journée ! Pandora était de garde toute la nuit tout ça à cause de ce taré de Sirius Black qui a été vu à Poudlard. Si elle l'avait sous la main, elle l'aurait stupéfié directe. Elle avait fini ça garde il y a une heure, son père lui avait dit qu elle devait aller ce coucher mais il était hors de question qu'elle loupe un cour. Elle avait croiser son ami Malfoy qui lui avait fait remarquer sa mine affreuse. Il obtenu en retour un grognement. C'était le seul avec Nicolas qui pouvait faire une critique sans se prendre un revers.

« Pandora tu m'entends quand je te parle.

Nico… tu m'as parlé.

Ça fait 5 minutes que tu es devant ton café, tu attends quoi ? Qui te glisse dans la gorge.

Ne te moque pas, je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir fait une nuit complète moi.

C'est toi et toi seul qui a accepté ce job.

Tu sais bien que je fais ça pour surveiller Harry. Depuis que Black s'est évadé, il ne fais que des cauchemars. Je le veille à travers le miroir pendant mes tours pour l'apaiser en cas de problème.

Tu l'aimes beaucoup à ce que je vois.

Chut ne le dis pas si fort… Dumbledore veut que je prête notre retourneur de temps à Granger.

Et tu lui as répondu positivement j'imagine ?

Tu imagines bien l'ennui c'est que je sais pas comment l'aborder. Elle m'est insupportable .

Elle te ressemble beaucoup sur certain point.

Ne me compare pas à cette gamine idiote ! Elle n'a rien à voir avec moi !

Si tu le dis.

Tu m'agaces.

Je sais et tu adores ça. On dirait un enfant quand tu t'énerves. Tu es à croquer. »

Le jeune homme se reçu un coup de poing dans les côtes. Pandora se trouvait face à un dilemme. Comment faire ? Elle aperçu justement le sujet de ses pensées entrer dans la salle. Elle se leva et se dirigea sous le regard surpris de son ami vers la troisième année.

« Granger j'aimerais te parler seule pendant quelques minutes mais si tu n'as pas le TEMPS, je comprendrais.

Oh oui… bb…bien sûr… je vous suis. »

La jeune née moldus suivit son aînée dans le couloir à l'abri des regards. Elle se trouva devant une tapisserie et regarda de manière curieuse la Serpentard. Son regard persan l'a mis mal à l'aise.

« Ne dis t-on pas que les Griffondor sont les plus courageux. J'ai bien peur que se soit des rumeurs. » Elle se mit à rire devant le regard furax de la lionne.

« Notre cher directeur souhaite que je t'aide pour tes cours, comme tu peux le savoir cela fait 5 ans que j'ai les meilleur notes de Poudlard toutes matières confondues. Donc je vais te donner un moyen pour que tu arrives au moins à un résultat convenable. » Elle lui tendit l'objet .

« Qu'est ce que sait ?

-Surprenant ! Miss je sais tout ne sais pas tout. C'est un retourneur de temps vois tu. Je l'ai construit en première année pour mes cours. Cela demande beaucoup de temps et beaucoup de vielle magie.

Mais en quoi ça va m'aider.

Et c'est toi qui est censé me détrôner c'est ridicule. Tu remontes le temps pour suivre tout tes cours ni vu ni connu.

J'ai vraiment le droit de l'utiliser.

Oui puisque je te le dis. Par contre, il y a des règles. Les 3 anneaux représente les secondes les minutes et les heures. Quand tu remontes le temps, il faudra que personne ne sens rend compte. A part les professeurs qui sont au courant. Et surtout ne joue pas avec, il arrive des choses terrible avec ceux qui jouent avec le temps.

Merci… je … je te prouverait que tu avais tord et que je te depasserais.

Je n'attends que ça. Que le jeu commence. »

Chapitre 4

Sa journée venait de finir, elle avait terminé son tour de garde et avait vérifier si son petit frère dormait. Elle allait rejoindre son lit quand elle entendit un bruit.

« Qui est là ? » aucune réponse, elle sortit sa baguette de sa manche.

« Montrez vous ! » Toujours rien. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle. Elle se retourna brusquement.

« Stupéfix !

Protègo.

Papa c'est toi ? Par Merlin, tu pouvais prévenir. J'aurais pu te blesser.

Heureusement que je suis rapide.

Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Rien de spécial.

Vraiment ?

Oui.

D'accord m'en veux pas mais j'ai un lit qui m'attends. Bonne nuit papa.

Bonne nuit Pan. Fais attention ma fille

Tu me connais papa je suis aussi chanceuse que Potter. »

C'est avec un regard inquiet que le professeur des potions regarda sa fille rentrer dans sa chambre. Malgré la ressemblance frappante de sa mère, elle avait le don de s'attirer des ennuis. Il attendit que la porte se ferme pour repartir. Lui aussi devait dormir. Depuis que Black était dans la nature, il était sur ces gardes et veiller sur sa fille, Malfoy et Potter. Il était inquiet pour Pandora , il sentait qu'elle allait s attirer des ennuis.

Chapitre 5

Pandora sortait de la salle de sortilège. Son ami Nicolas était malade, elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Quand elle entra, elle vit un amas de gens autour d'un lit. Elle vit les joueurs de l équipe de Griffondor. C'est vrai qu'il y avait match aujourd'hui . Elle aperçu une tête brune. Elle sembla pas étonner Harry potter avait un lit rien qu'à lui a l'infirmerie.

« Madame Pomfresh, je viens chercher les soins de Monsieur Midnight..

Je vous les apporte des que possible Miss Rogue.

Vous voulez de l'aide .

Eh bien ? Je ne refuse pas. Vous êtes brillante dans mes cours de soins bien que vous soyez là seule à les suivre. Pouvez vous refaire le pansement de monsieur Potter.

Avec plaisir. »

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la horde. Le jeune malade l'aperçu parmis la foule.

« Hum hum ! J'aimerais si c'est possible. Prodigué les soins à Monsieur Potter. Si vous voulez bien attendre en dehors de l'infirmerie…. » Aucune réponse.

« Je crois que je vais devoir me répéter ?

Non se ne sera pas nécessaire. Ils vont s'en aller. On se voient plus tard.

Miss Grange avait vous plus de TEMPS ?

Ou…ou..oui . Miss Rogue.

Pourquoi elle t'a posé une question ?

Elle m'a aidé dans certaines matières.

ELLE ! Cette sorcière sans cœur !

Monsieur Weasley je n'ai peut être pas de cœur mais j'ai une ouïe très fine. Donc ça vous fera 20 points en moins pour Griffondor et deux heures de colles avec Professeur Hagrid ce soir. Il doit s'occuper des Strongulos. Faites attention, ils adorent la chaire humaine. »

La petite troupe se dirigea vers la sortie. La jeune fille soupira et regarda le jeune homme.

« Excuse les ils sont juste inquiet.

J'ai cru voir ça. Je trouve ça touchant, comment vas-tu Harry ?

Bien… je me sens bien étrangement.

Tu sais une attaque de detraqueur est redoutable et laisse des séquelles. Je te conseille de manger sucré. Voilas ton pansement est changé. Tu pourras volés d'ici le retour des vacances.

Je n'ai rien senti. C'est super merci Pandora !

… » Elle leva sa main vers lui. Notre survivant sursauta et se prépara à recevoir le coup. Mais rien arriva sauf un léger pincement.

« Non mais pour qui tu te prends de me tutoyer moi la « sorcière sans cœur ». C'est bien ton courage de Griffondor ou de la stupidité ! Mmmmm j'hésite ?

Pandora stop ça fait mal !

Jamais je ne m'arrêterai, tu es pris dans un piège . Hahaha !

Pitié stop !

Miss Rogue ne le brutalisait pas trop. J'aimerais éviter un traumatisme. Voilà le traitement de Monsieur Midnight.

Merci Madame Pomfresh.. Sur ce je vous laisse. » Elle ferma les portes derrière elle.

Harry se tourna vers l'infirmière .

« Elle est toujours comme ça ?

Si vous saviez Monsieur Potter. » Harry trouva le comportement de l'infirmière étrange. Elle semblait bien connaître la jeune sorcière. Il décida de fermer les yeux et de se reposer .

Chapitre 6

Nicolas était allongé sur son lit. Il avait attrapé froid à cause de l'humidité des cachots. Il se demandait comment fesait son amie pour rester en bonne santé malgré les heures qu'elle y passait. Il était en derrière année, ces années étaient les meilleurs de sa vie. Pandora était sa meilleure amie, elle avait su le percer à jour et ne l'avait pas repousser lorsqu'elle avait apprit son homosexualité. Elle l'avait pousser au contraire dans les bras de ce cher Charles Weasley. Ce rouquin impétueux et arrogant l'avait dragué peu avant le bal de Noël. En y repensant, il perdit don sourire. Pandora ne s'était pas remit de ce qui s'était passé. Elle était la championne de Poudlard. La sorcière « triomphante » avait affronté des ghouls, des loup garou et un naufrage. Elle avait sympathisé avec ses futurs adversaires et les avaient vu mourir. Ces jeux tuait des jeunes. Elle avait gardé au fond elle une peur des loup garou.

« Nicolas c'est moi je t'apporte tes soins.

Tu peux rentrer Pan.

… on dirait un nifleur dans son terrier.

Tais toi c'est de ta faute si je suis comme ça.

Ma faute ?

Oui si tu m'avais pas distrait lors de la potion, je ne l'aurais pas rater et donc pas refaites.

En quoi te demander comment va Charlie peut te distraire ?

…

Ne me pas la tête Nico. »

Il regarda son ami et souria.

« Je ne peux t'en vouloir longtemps Pan. »

Ces mots touchèrent son amie. Elle n'arrivais pas à s'imaginer une vie sans son meilleur ami.

Chapitre 7

J'étais en colère Miss Granger avait utiliser le retourneur du temps pour ses propres besoins. Elle avait pris le risque d'inclure mon petit frère dans ces bêtises. Je les avait suivit jusqu'à la maison de Hagrid. Le pauvre géant était triste depuis la condamnation de Buck. Même si j'adorais Drago, je trouvais son comportement inacceptable. Pourquoi tuer la créature à cause de ses erreurs ?

Ils s'étaient poster au dessus de la colline. Puis un phénomène étrange se produisit. Le rat de Weasley s'échappa des mains du propriétaire et couru vers le saule cogneur. Les adolescents ne l'avaient sans doute pas vu. Je me rapprocha de la scène. Quand soudain, une ombre me dépassa. Un chien noir, si je ne connaissais pas l'homme métamorphosait aurais dit tout bêtement que c'était le sinistrose. Le chien saura au dessus de mon frère et traina weasley à l'intérieur de l'arbre. Il l'amenait dans la cabane hurlante. C'était Nicolas qui l'avait découvert en 5 ème années. Il avait immobilisé l'arbre pour rentrer. J attendais que les deux griffondor entrent pour y aller à mon tour. Mais ce que je vis ne m'étonna pas le professeur Lupin était sorti de nulle part pour rentrer dans l'arbre. Je le suivis discrètement. Quand on monta l'étage Lupin sorti sa baguette j en fis de même et attendit le déroulement.

« Ce sera vous!

Allons Harry tu n'as pas l'intention de me tuer ?

Expelliamus ! »Le sort de Lupin avait éjecter la baguette de mon frère a l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Non j'avais confiance en vous ! » Miss Granger était paniqué. Je décida dintervenir.

« Expelliamus ! ! Monsieur Lupin je vous croyez plus fiable.

Miss Rogue vous ici ? Mais comment je ne vous ai pas senti ?

Malgré votre flaire infaillible, je sais comment me dissimuler contre des gens comme vous. Harry, cet homme est un loup – garou c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas pu assister à certain court.

Depuis quand le savez vous Miss Rogue ?

Depuis le premier jour, vous étiez trop lisse pour moi alors j'ai fait des recherches. J'ai tenté de prévenir le directeur de côté amitié avec ce criminel. Pourtant il est resté sourd à tout mes conseils.

Ça suffit ! Remus qui st cette fille ?

On ne vous a pas sonner Black.

J'ai attendu 13 ans à Azkaban pour finir ma tâche. Je ne renoncerai jamais.

Pauvre fou ! Criminel ! !

Ce n'était pas moi, je suis innocent.

Ah oui ? Vous étiez innocents quand vous avez condamné ma pauvre mère.

… quoi ? Pandora !

Harry je ne pense qu'il est temps pour toi de savoir la vérité, je suis Pandora Potter ta grande sœur. Peu avant la mort de nos parents, maman m'avait confie au Professeur Rogue. Il m'a adopté et élevé comme sa propre fille.

Ma sœur ? Mais comment ? Ce n'est pas possible.

C'est impossible, Remus c'est la petite Pandora.

Et pourtant je suis bien devant vous. Depuis ce jour, je n aspirais qur à une chose te protéger Harry. »

la suite prochainement


End file.
